The goals of this project are: (1) To evaluate the safety and immunogenicity of ALVAC-HIV (vCP205) Gag/protease live canarypox recombinant vaccine (hereafter referred to as ALVAC Env/Gag/Pol) in healthy, HIV-1 uninfected adult volunteers. (2) To evaluate the antibody and cellular immune responses resulting from priming and boosting with vCP205 recombinant vaccine by determining whether immunization induces immune response as defined by one or more of the following: CD8 + and CD4 + cytotoxic T lymphocyte (CTL) activity specific for HIV-1, specifically CTL to Gag/proteases and envelope, including the frequency and time course of CTL response to VCP205; gp160 antigen-specific lymphoproliferation (indicative of immunological memory); neutralizing antibodies to HIV-1 MN; cross-neutralizing antibodies to other isolates of HIV-1, antibodies that block binding of gp120 to CD4 + cells, antibody-dependent cellular cytotoxicity, DTH response to HIV-1MN after vaccination, local mucosal response after vaccination. (3) To compare the immune response in vaccinia-naive with that induced in vaccinia-immune individuals. To compare the immune response induced by two different schedules (0,1,3, and 6 months or 0,1, and 6 months). To compare the safety and immunogenicity of ALVAC-HIV vCP205 MN120TMG (hereafter referred to as ALVAC-HIV (vCP205) to that of ALVAC-RG vCP65 rabies glycoprotein (hereafter referred to as ALVAC-RG). To evaluate the immunogenicity of ALVAC-HIV (vCP205) with and without prior administration of ALVAC-RG; to evaluate if repeated doses of canarypox vector influences the subsequent immune response.